goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Pride Lander-Outsider battle
Date *August 31, 1993 Info After Nuka's death and Kovu escapes from the Outsiders, Zira announces that the Pride Lands and the rest of the entire planet Earth will be taken by force and then leads her pride into battle against Simba. Meanwhile, Kovu comes to Simba, asking for forgiveness, but the king doesn't trust him any more and exiles him and sells his soul to and makes a pact with Satan and the evil ghosts of Joseph Stalin, Vladimir Lenin and Mao Zedong as the Great Pridelander Federation launches an all-out 9/11 sized red dawn invasion on the entire continent of Africa to enslave it, murdering, slaughtering and massacring hundreds and thousands of Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, U.S., Canadian, NATO, United Nations, Mexican, Brazilian, Argentinean, Turkish, Israeli, Australian and New Zealander military leaders and generals and millions of U.S., Canadian, Mexican, Brazilian, Argentinean, NATO, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, Thai, Malaysian, Indonesian, Australian and New Zealander military personnel stationed across East Africa, raising Soviet Union flags, slaughtering and massacring millions of innocent people in their way, exterminating the Pride Lands' Christian, Catholic, Lutheran, Hindu, Muslim, Buddhist and Shinto populations along with 99.99% of the Pride Lands' Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese and Japanese Air Nomad populations, building hundreds and thousands of statues of Joseph Stalin and other Soviet Union war heroes, leaders and generals, burnining U.S., Canadian, NATO, Brazilian, Argentinean, Mexican, Japanese, Chinese, Korean and Vietnamese flags, ransacking, pillaging, destroying and looting whole entire African cities, town and villages, banning Western culture, banning Japanese, Chinese and Korean cultures and things, bringing back and spreading Communism, banning Capitalism, destroying Africa's militaries, violently raping and sexually assaulting millions of innocent women and girls, taking hostages, destroying civilian property, declaring the no quarter will be given and using strategic bombing of civilians while launching an all-out invasion on North America and Mexico and becoming permanent best friends and allies with invading Great Nick Jr. Republic forces and establish permanent ties with the Great Nick Jr. Republic while launching hundreds and thousands of intercontinental ballistic missiles carrying biochemical weapons and biological weapons towards Europe, North America, Mexico, South America and the Middle East at the same time, killing a total of 5 million civilians in Europe, 5 million civilians in the United States of America, 2 million civilians in the Middle East, 2 million civilians in Mexico and 6 million civilians in South America as Greek Lion Guard general Demetrius and hundreds and thousands of other Lion Guard generals and leaders launches a series of full scale Communist revolts and uprisings and broadcasts Executive Order 66 for the Pride Lands' military to turn against and brutally murder hundreds and thousands of Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, U.S., Canadian, NATO, United Nations, Mexican, Brazilian, Argentinean, Turkish, Israeli, Australian and New Zealander military leaders and generals, become permanent best friends and allies with the invading Great Nick Jr. Republic forces, conquer and enslave the entire continent of Africa, murder and slaughter millions of U.S., Canadian, Mexican, Brazilian, Argentinean, NATO, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, Thai, Malaysian, Indonesian, Australian and New Zealander military personnel across East Africa, raise Soviet Union flags, slaughter and massacre millions of innocent people in their way, build hundreds and thousands of statues of Joseph Stalin and other Soviet Union war heroes, leaders and generals, burn U.S., Canadian, NATO, Brazilian, Argentinean, Mexican, Japanese, Chinese, Korean and Vietnamese flags, ransack, burn, pillage and loot whole entire African cities, town and villages, ban Western culture, ban Japanese, Chinese and Korean cultures and things, bring back and spread Communism, ban Capitalism, destroy Africa's militaries, rape and sexually assault millions of innocent women and girls, taking hostages, destroying civilian property, declaring the no quarter will be given and using strategic bombing of civilians as Egypt remained in U.S. and allied hands. 900 Million African civilians have to be safely evacuated to East Asia, Southeast Asia, North America, Mexico, Central America and South America as Great Pridelander Federation astronauts hijack the command station of Japan's newly completed ODIN Space Station/Orbital Defense Initiative or ODIN and launch tungsten rods at various cities in Japan, destroying Utaro City and nearly destroying Benesse City, Ryukyu City, Hokkaido City, Edo City, Okinawa City (Partially), Kanto City, Honshu City, Shikoku City and Kyushu City, killing 50 million Japanese civilians while the Mission to northern Tanzania occurs and Ethan Onizuka brutally murders and wipes out all of Africa's presidents and prime ministers and messages a threat to Egypt on Simba's orders as Egyptian president Hosni Murabak flees back home to Egypt which led to Japan's prime minister Morihiro Hosokawa, Korea's president Kim Young Sam, China's president Lee Teng-hui and the U.S.'s president Bill Clinton and their families becoming extremely hateful and furious towards him and permanently end their friendship with him for his actions as Japan becomes extremely hateful and aggressive towards the Pride Lands for it's treacherous actions. Japan, China, Korea, Vietnam, Mongolia, Laos, Cambodia, Myanmar, Thailand, Bhutan, Indonesia, Malaysia, Mexico, Brazil, Argentina, Egypt, Afghanistan, the Republic of Iraq, the Republic of Iran, Saudi Arabia, the United Arab Emirates, Qatar, India, Pakistan, Europe, the United States of America, Canada, Cuba, Jamaica, Haiti, the Dominican Republic and the Philippines decide to have no choice but to permanently cut all ties to and permanently end their relationship with the Pride Lands for good and place extremely mega hyper strongest of all sanctions and embargoes on it. Simba forbids Kiara to leave Pride Rock unescorted until the now communist Great Pridelander Federation and its new permanent best friend and ally, the Great Nick Jr. Republic conquer and enslave the rest of planet Earth and all of its inhabitants, wipe out all of the Japanese people, kill all Jews, Christians, Catholics, Lutherans, Muslims, Hindus and Buddhists, exterminate Americans and Canadians, exterminate religion and democracy from the face of the Earth and destroy capitalism and spread Stalinism, slavery, Satanism, dictatorship, hereditary rule, oppression, totalitarianism, Maoism, Leninism and communism. Kiara is heartbroken and runs away from Pride Rock in search of Kovu. When Simba learns of her escape and having received a message Ethan Onizuka who had murdered all of Africa's presidents and prime ministers except for Hosni Murabak who fled home to Egypt, it's too late, for Zazu brings news about the Outsiders' attack, and the king is forced to lead his army in defense of his land. Kiara finds Kovu but realizes that they must go back and reconnect their prides. On the battlefield, Zira rejects Simba's last offer to withdraw from the war, and the battle begins. The Battle The lions run at each other, creating a huge brawl between the two lands as many Great Pridelander Federation Army, Korean People's Army, People's Army of Nick Jr.'s Vietnam, People's Liberation Army, Lion Guard soldiers and Great Nick Jr. Republic Army soldiers suffering heavy losses. Zira commands her lionesses from a rock, while Simba joins in the fray himself. Pumbaa and Timon try to help, but a roar from the Outsiders scares them away. Though they try to flee, they are eventually cornered by a group of rangy Outsiders. In the last moment, Timon gets an idea. He jumps onto the back of a frightened Pumbaa and brandishes his tail like a rifle, pointing it at the Outsiders and claiming that it's "loaded." The Outsiders foolishly fall for it and run away in fear. Meanwhile, Zira is watching the Outsiders take Simba down and finally joins in the battle. She hits Simba, and all the lionesses stop fighting, watching Simba and Zira start their final showdown. When both leaders roar and raise their paws, Kovu and Kiara appear out of nowhere and stand between them. Simba and Zira, respectively, order Kiara and Kovu to move, but Kiara insists that the battle must stop, while Kovu refuses to let Kiara or Simba be killed. Kiara reminds her father that he taught her when she was a cub that they are all a part of the great circle of life. Seeing the clouds part, Simba smiles at his daughter and suspends the battle. Seeing an opportunity for an attack, Zira orders her daughter Vitani to attack them, but Vitani realizes that the princess is right and tells her mother that the war must end. Zira threatens her and the rest of planet Earth, but the other Outsiders become aware of the madness of their leader and leave her. Simba offers forgiveness to Zira, but she is not able to let her hatred go, and so she jumps at Simba. At the last second, Kiara obstructs her way, and both lionesses fall into the gorge, the bottom of which is a river. Kiara manages to find a pawhold and offers Zira help, but the Outsider refuses and falls into the river. Casualties and losses Neo Soviet Union Great Pridelander Federation *40 Great Pridelander Federation soldiers killed *160 Great Pridelander Federation Special Operations Force soldiers killed *60 Lion Guard soldiers killed Great Nick Jr. Republic *Hundreds of soldiers killed *Multiple Korean People's Army soldiers wounded Outcome *Zira is killed *The Outsiders are welcomed into the Pride Lands Category:1993 events Category:1993 conflicts